


Лента Мёбиуса

by ly_rika



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ly_rika/pseuds/ly_rika
Summary: VIXX дебютируют впятером, а Чон Тэгун играет за сборную Кореи по футболу. Но однажды параллельные прямые пересекаются.





	

«Подача! Здорово играет Чон Тэгун! Удар! И... вратарь Сувона справляется. Только чудо сейчас спасло бело-синих. Чудо и подкат Ян Санмина. До конца игры и всего чемпионата меньше минуты, неужели дойдет до овертайма?  
Тридцать секунд! Мяч возвращается в штрафную бело-синих. И вот — снова острый момент у ворот Сувона. Навес! Чон Тэгуна очень зря оставляют одного, никто не мешает ему прицельно пробить. Чистое преимущество у зеленых! Удар! Гол! Го-о-ол! И «Чонбук Хёндэ Моторс» в четвертый раз становится чемпионом Кей-Лиги.

2015-й можно считать годом Робота Чона».

***

Чон Тэгун говорит во всех интервью, что не любит отвлекаться на посторонние занятия. В общем, это правда: он настоящий профи и привык работать на результат, а в хобби нет никакого практического смысла, оно только мешает добиваться Самой Главной Цели. Именно поэтому фанаты зовут его Робот Чон. Журналист Ли из «Чосон Ильбо» как-то пошутил, что под кожей у Тэгуна не мышцы, а металлические пластины и шестеренки, и если хорошенько прислушаться, то можно услышать, как они стучат и поскрипывают.  
Никто, кроме менеджера, не знает, что Чон Тэгун умеет и любит петь. 

Так что он ожидал услышать на аудиенции с директором своего агентства что угодно, но только не:  
— Ты, конечно, отличный спортсмен, но пора подумать и об имидже за пределами футбольного поля.  
И не:  
— Менеджер Ким сказал, что вы иногда ходите в караоке и у тебя неплохой голос.  
И, конечно же, не:  
— На день независимости устраивают большой концерт, где айдолы должны будут петь со спортсменами, актерами, политиками. Понимаешь, да? Это отличная возможность показать себя. Подберем тебе нормальных ребят. Если переживаешь, что не справишься, они включат фонограмму.  
Ну, и не:  
— Тэгун, ты должен понимать, что Роботу Чону не предложат рекламировать лапшу или корм для котиков. А контракты с «Ауди» и «Эрмес» — это, конечно, большая, но довольно редкая удача. Поэтому нам нужен живой, человечный Чон Тэгун, который умеет не только гонять мяч по полю. И нет, это не предложение, это очень настоятельная просьба.  
Чон Тэгун вышел из кабинета директора с острым желанием найти менеджера Ким Рауна и надеть ему на голову что-то большое и тяжелое. Например, вон то мусорное ведро. Тэгун со всей силы ударил по нему ногой, и крышка отозвалась жалобным металлическим стоном.  
Дзынь.

***

_Мы начали все с чистого листа._

 

Вся эта айдольская чепуха: мейкап, узкие штаны, открывающие щиколотку, розовые волосы, притворные улыбочки на камеру, фансервис (о, от фансервиса его трясет особенно сильно!) — не для Чон Тэгуна. Он прежде не думал, что когда-нибудь столкнется с этим миром настолько близко. Он даже на официальных мероприятиях и встречах с фанклубом всегда старался держаться позади других ребят.  
Поэтому Тэгун переступил порог компании «Джеллифиш энтертейнмент» со смесью легкого раздражения и — уже заранее — усталости. На голове красная кепка с длинным козырьком, рукава толстовки натянуты до самых костяшек пальцев. Тэгуну было неуютно в этом чужом для него мире, даже воздух здесь казался жестким и царапал горло словно наждачкой, хотя после жаркого августовского полудня шагнуть под кондиционер должно было быть приятно.  
— Простите, где кабинет директора Хвана? — пряча глаза за козырьком кепки, спросил Тэгун первого, кто попался ему по дороге.  
— На пятый этаж, дальше выйдете из лифта и… О! Робот Чон?  
Тэгуну все же пришлось поднять взгляд. У того, кто стоял напротив, в глазах играли искорки. И Тэгун инстинктивно, как будто защищаясь, сильнее натянул рукава толстовки на пальцы.  
— Меня зовут Чон Тэгун, — мягко, но настойчиво поправил он. Его ухватили за руку (хорошо, что лишь за запястье, укрытое рукавом).  
— Ча Хагён, — прозвучало в ответ.  
Тэгуну ужасно захотелось сказать, что все равно не запомнит, но вместо этого он коротко и вежливо поклонился, аккуратно высвобождая свою руку.  
— Директор Хван говорил, что вы будете выступать с нами на одной сцене. Нам, кажется, здорово повезло. Я ваш большой фанат, правда.  
Ча Хагён — Тэгун все-таки запомнил — улыбнулся во весь рот и засиял медным полуденным солнышком. «Такие люди самые опасные», — мелькнуло у Тэгуна в голове. Они могут улыбаться тебе в лицо, а потом выкинуть что угодно. Например, разболтать всем страшную тайну и потом как ни в чем не бывало хлопать глазами: «Тэгун-а, он меня допрашивал, что ты умеешь, кроме как гонять мяч. Как питбуль вцепился, честное слово!»  
С некоторых пор Тэгун предпочитал держаться от таких подальше. 

***

В музыкальной студии было тихо и пусто — у Тэгуна как раз оставалось время для передышки. Он сел на светлый мягкий диван и положил ногу на ногу. Часы на стене напротив мерно и слишком медленно отщелкивали секунду за секундой. Все это было очень утомительно. Тэгун бы сейчас лучше навернул пару кругов по стадиону, пусть и под палящим солнцем. Ему всегда было сложно сидеть на месте и ждать.  
Хотя сам директор Хван оказался на удивление приятным человеком. А еще Тэгуну во время разговора с ним казалось, что директор видит его насквозь и улыбается — еле заметно, одним уголком рта — потому что знает о нем какую-то тайну. Может быть, даже ту, которая еще не известна самому Тэгуну. По крайней мере, директор Хван понял, что Тэгуну с айдолами будет сработаться непросто.  
Скорее всего, его слова про то, что ребята немного странные и шебутные, но очень талантливые и ответственные, были разговорами в пользу бедных — размышлял Тэгун, наблюдая за, казалось, уснувшей секундной стрелкой и мягко перебирая звенья металлического браслета на своем запястье.  
Но, чем черт не шутит, должен же быть здесь хоть кто-то, с кем можно было бы...

Тэгун не успел додумать свою мысль, потому что дверь распахнулась и громко (слишком громко для пяти минут сонного уединения) стукнулась ручкой о стену.  
— ...и вообще, я предлагаю на неделю изменить иерархию в группе. Не по возрасту, а по росту, например: кто выше, тот и лидер, потом помощник лидера, а самый низкий — как бы макнэ. Представьте только: «Хагёни, сходишь за кофе?» — вау, а это звучит!  
— Воншик-а, напомни вечером вымыть Санхёку рот с мылом.  
— Хотя бы на день, хён!  
— Санхёк сегодня не ужинает.  
— Хён!  
— И убирает в гостиной.  
— Воншик-хён, скажи ему...  
У Тэгуна начинала болеть голова. 

Их было пятеро. Всего лишь пятеро — успокаивал себя Тэгун, сидя на диване, зажатый между подлокотником и парнем, у которого было лицо ребенка и грация лося, — его вроде бы звали Хёком. Но в маленькой тесной студии было так шумно, что казалось, будто там собралось десять, а то и двадцать человек. Они распевались, трепались ни о чем, спорили о том, кто должен идти за водой, пихались, снимали дурацкие сэлфи, шуршали обертками от шоколада и чипсов, кричали, пели, мучили синтезатор и нервную систему Чон Тэгуна — словом, работали.  
— Посмотрите, — Тэгуну в руку ткнулся сложенный вчетверо лист. Текст песни на нем был весь исполосован правками. — У меня не слишком понятный почерк, но, думаю, по ходу разберемся. Вы спрашивайте, если будет непонятно.  
Тэгун схватился за этот несчастный листок как за спасательный круг — наконец-то он мог чем-то занять руки. 

***

_Ты снова рядом — и только это важно._

 

Тик-так.  
Минутная стрелка на часах успела провернуть минимум восемь, а то и десять кругов.  
Тэгун впервые потерял счет времени не на футбольном поле и не в тесной кабинке норэбана. Все постепенно расползлись по своим углам, а они с Воншиком (того парня, который протянул ему листок, звали Ким Воншик) сидели в студии еще долго — в небольшой комнате не было окон, а чтобы посмотреть на часы, нужно было оторвать взгляд от синтезатора и монитора, по которому как бешеный скакал ползунок эквалайзера. Тэгун уже давно снял кепку и засучил рукава.  
— А если так? — Тэгун напевал, дирижируя одной рукой. Вторая была занята — в ней он держал полный до краев стакан с почти остывшим кофе, из которого так и не сделал ни глотка, только зря гоняли Хёка по жаре в соседнюю кофейню.  
Воншик кивнул, покусывая карандаш, и пятерней убрал челку назад. На него почему-то смешно было смотреть: такой сосредоточенный, такой увлеченный и, кажется, немного ребенок. Сколько ему на самом деле? Двадцать два, двадцать три?  
Тэгун тыкал пальцем в монитор и просил объяснить, что Воншик сейчас сделал. Тот терпеливо объяснял. У него горели глаза. Если бы Тэгун посмотрел в зеркало, то увидел бы, что у него самого горят глаза ничуть не меньше. Но сейчас ему было не до зеркал.  
Правда, стоило Воншику немного качнуться в сторону Тэгуна, почти коснувшись плечом его плеча, как тот сразу дернулся, будто его током ударило, и выпрямил спину.  
Воншик недоуменно обернулся.  
— Попробуем записать?  
Тэгун кивнул, облизывая губы. Попробуем. Он зашел в комнату для записи, закрыл за собой дверь, надел на голову наушники — и его окутала абсолютная, тяжелая тишина, как будто он вдруг провалился в облако сладкой ваты.  
Их с Воншиком отделяло друг от друга толстенное стекло и еще несколько метров холодного кондиционированного воздуха. Но при всем этом никогда прежде Тэгун не был настолько близок с кем-то. Это было странно.  
— Поехали? — раздалось в наушниках, и Тэгун кивнул.  
Он прикрыл глаза и даже так чувствовал присутствие Воншика.  
— Начинаем со второго куплета: там самая сложная часть. Потом вернемся к первому.  
Тэгун слушал голос Воншика в наушниках — казалось, что он совсем близко, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. И нет никакого стекла между ними. Это было очень, очень странно.  
Песня Тэгуну, в общем, нравилась — ничего особенного, но что-то цепляло. Хотя текст он бы немного переделал. Там пелось о страхе потерять и желании удержать — желании скорее болезненном, чем живом и светлом. Тэгуну все это казалось признаком нездоровых, неправильных отношений. Впрочем, Тэгун вообще близких отношений старался избегать.  
«Мне приснился кошмар о том, что ты ушла навсегда.  
Не смей исчезать даже на секунду. Я не отпущу. Я крепко держу тебя за руку».

То, как он спел, кажется, Воншику понравилось: по крайней мере, он не пытался прерывать, давать советы, и когда Тэгун замолчал и открыл глаза, Воншик поднял вверх большой палец и кривовато улыбнулся. Тэгун облегченно выдохнул и опустил голову, ткнувшись лбом в микрофонную стойку. Он не мог себе позволить облажаться. Он просто не умел делать ошибок. 

А Воншика тем временем уже тряс за плечо Санхёк. Тэгуну не было слышно, что именно тот говорил, но, судя по всему, чего-то требовал. Стоило открыть дверь — тишину стерло, словно ластиком.  
— Хё-он, ну хё-о-он, — Санхёк нудил смешным баском, как большой потерявшийся теленок. — Хён, у меня сейчас желудок прилипнет к позвоночнику. Мы успеем поесть мяса, если уйдем прямо сейчас. Через час уже сто процентов все будет закрыто, а рамён у меня вот уже где стоит!  
Санхёк резко провел по горлу ребром ладони и повернулся к Тэгуну:  
— Тэгун-хён, скажи ему, что пора ужинать, а то этот трудоголик так и помрет от голода, но из студии не выйдет. Тэгун-хё-он!  
У Чон Тэгуна не было друзей — ему не то что бы не нужно было близкое общение с кем-то, просто… не сложилось: ни в школе, ни ни в одной из команд, за которую он играл. Слово, которое все тянул и тянул Санхёк, словно молоточком стукало по стеклу Тэгуновой зоны отчуждения — «хён-хён-хён», — и на ледяной броне появилась первая маленькая трещина.  
Наверное, именно поэтому Тэгун, негромко кашлянув, произнес (будто кто-то другой в этот момент дергал его за ниточки):  
— Я хорошо готовлю. Если хотите, я мог бы…  
Тэгун — или кто-то другой в теле Тэгуна — не успел закончить фразу, а Санхёк уже прыгал возле него, как возле тотема какого-то, задевал задницей и ронял на пол исписанные нотами и буквами листы: «Парни, едем жрать! Я нашел нам повара!».

Уже в машине, зажатый между Санхёком и Воншиком, Тэгун начал жалеть о своем предложении. Он представлял, как пришел бы сейчас к себе домой, щелкнул кнопкой пульта, закрыл глаза и задремал, чувствуя, как по телу прокатываются отзвуки музыки, как скрипка выжимает из уставшего за день тела напряжение и страхи.  
Вместо этого Тэгун молча захлебывался в какофонии криков.  
Хагён сцепился с Санхёком за выбор песни, которую они будут слушать по дороге. Победил не возраст — победила сила, поэтому из колонок зазвучал очередной опенинг из «Наруто». Тэгун готовился привычно прикрыть глаза и раствориться в воздухе, как будто его здесь не было вовсе, но желание Санхёка пообщаться оказалось сильнее. Он задавал десять вопросов одновременно, тянулся через колени Тэгуна, требуя у Воншика телефон (на его собственном сдохла зарядка), долго и нудно просил у Хагёна одну конфету, загреб из пачки сразу десяток и парочку передал назад, Джехвану с Хонбином. Правда Хонбин уже посапывал, а Джехвану нельзя было сладкого: он третий день лечил зубы.  
— Открой рот, хён, — Санхёк поднес к губам Тэгуна карамельку. Конфета твердыми острыми краями больно царапнула кожу. Еще вчера Тэгун отвернулся бы к окну и притворился, что спит, а сейчас решил поддаться, приоткрыл рот — совсем немного, — но Санхёку хватило, чтобы затолкать туда карамельку. Конфета оказалась приторной, со вкусом сладкой фасоли. Тэгун такие терпеть не мог, но карамельку не выплюнул, так и перекатывал ее всю дорогу во рту от одной щеки к другой. То ли стеснялся, то ли не хотел обидеть, то ли просто противно было пачкать руки.

Карамельку удалось рассосать, только когда они зашли (точнее — ввалились) в общежитие. Тэгун впервые за долгое время (наверное, со спортивных сборов в школе) оказался в подобном месте, и ему многое казалось странным: десяток пар обуви возле двери (как в группе детского сада), пять футонов на полу один рядом с другим, вешалка с концертными костюмами и куча блесток, мишуры, мягких игрушек. Венчала эту гору хлама здоровая плюшевая маска лося.  
— Фанаты подарили, — горделиво пояснил Хёк и сунул ее в руки Тэгуну — вроде как «На, примерь». Лось смотрел на него пустыми стеклянными глазками, а Тэгун все сильнее хотел сказать, что он забыл выключить дома утюг и теперь незамедлительно должен…  
— Как здорово, что у тебя завтра нет расписания и ты можешь остаться, — хлопнул его по плечу Джехван и на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: — Твой менеджер сказал. Ким Раун, кажется?  
Тэгун сжал зубы и решил, что надеть этому треплу ведро на голову будет мало. Пусть примерит лося.  
Джехван, между тем, продолжал трепаться — он вообще болтал без умолку и все обещал показать комара, но Санхёк вовремя заломил ему руки, а Воншик зажал ладонью рот. В итоге, Тэгун услышал только приглушенный то ли писк, то ли скрежет.  
Комар, продолжая жужжать на ультразвуке, наконец, унесся из гостиной — видимо, на кухню. Хлопнула дверца холодильника, зашипела газировка, и Тэгун услышал голос Ча Хагёна:  
— С ума сошел, она же ледяная! Выступление хочешь сорвать?  
Когда Тэгун пришел на кухню, пол был весь залит водой: видимо, допить ледяную минералку Джехвану не дали, а убрать поленились.  
Ощущение, что он попал в детский сад, только усилилось.

***

_Я боюсь открыть глаза. Я больше не хочу просыпаться._

 

Тэгун давно не позволял себе наесться рамёна, а тем более — наесться рамёна во втором часу ночи. Острая лапша с какой-то химической приправой (на этикетке неестественно розовый краб лежал на странно похожих на канаты водорослях) обжигала язык и глотку. Но Тэгуну не было стыдно ни перед собой, ни перед тренером, ни перед командой. Тэгуну было вкусно и уютно.  
Санхёк что-то там пытался бухтеть про то, что ожидал если не фритату из лобстера, то хотя бы кимчи чиге. Но быстро смирился, когда понял, что если будет медлить, то совсем останется без ужина.  
Они вшестером вытягивали рамён палочками из одной большой, полной до краев миски. Над столом слышалось только сопение: упустить свое было нельзя, зазеваешься — все сметут подчистую.  
— Я в тебе не ошибся, хён, — привалившись к стене, поглаживая набитый живот, умиротворенно сказал Хёк. — Живи с нами, если хочешь. Найдем шестой футон. Или хочешь, отдам тебе свой и перееду на диван в гостиную.  
— Гостиная общая, — Хагён поднял палец. — Сто раз уже говорили. И спать там никто не будет, пока я здесь лидер.  
Хёк что-то пробурчал в ответ, но, к счастью, Хагён этого не расслышал. Он умиротворился вкусным рамёном и был благодушен.

Тэгун мог бы сразу же после ужина уехать домой на такси: там его ждала широкая мягкая кровать (все четыре квадратных метра для него одного), любимая музыка, нормальный душ и пижама. Вместо этого он почему-то остался на ночь здесь, на половине тонкого футона, не подумав ни о больной спине, ни о том, что он никогда не мог заснуть рядом с посторонними.  
На удивление, Тэгун отрубился сразу, едва положив голову на подушку.  
Проснулся он неожиданно — посреди ночи. Наручные часы горели неоново-ярким «3:45». В бок утыкалось чужое острое колено, а над ухом громко сопели. Тэгун посмотрел укоризненно, напрасно пытаясь прожечь макушку Воншика злым взглядом, и, отпихнув чужое колено, снова закрыл глаза. Спустя минуту, не больше, колено не просто вернулось на свое место: Воншик устроил ногу поверх Тэгунова бедра и больше на тычки никак не реагировал. Было жарко и неудобно.  
— Тебе же не понравились слова? — вдруг совершенно не сонно прошептали на ухо.  
— Какие еще слова? — так же еле слышно спросил Тэгун.  
— Сегодняшней песни.  
Тэгун помолчал.  
— Не «не понравились». Просто я не думаю, что стоит держаться за кого-то так сильно, чтобы при этом терять самого себя.  
На ухо хмыкнули, и Тэгун пояснил:  
— Это все — слабость.  
— А ты, что ли, сильный?  
Тэгун снова промолчал, и Воншик придвинулся чуть ближе к его уху:  
— Хочешь — напиши сам несколько строчек. Если будет нормально, мы их включим в трек.  
Справа от Тэгуна нервно заерзали и тоже ткнулись коленом в бок.  
— Дайте спать уже. Сколько можно, хён? Днем из него слова не вытащишь, а ночью как разбирает…  
Тэгун узнал голос Хёка — немного гнусавый и довольно низкий. Хотелось побольнее пихнуть мелкого засранца в ответ, чтобы не зарывался, но это его гнусаво-теплое «хён» в который раз обезоружило Тэгуна. В конце концов, что возьмешь с ребенка?

***

_Если хочешь уйти — попробуй._

 

Проснулся Тэгун уже один — ребят, похоже, увезли по расписанию. Он долго лежал на спине, прислушиваясь к своему телу. По всему выходило, что сегодня он должен был чувствовать себя разбитым: после рамёна, сна на полу, ночных разговоров и шумного вечера. Но спина не болела, голова, вроде бы, тоже, и Тэгун приоткрыл один глаз — из-за занавески к его лицу тянулся солнечный луч.  
А на подушке рядом лежала записка. Перевернувшись на живот, протерев сонные глаза, Тэгун насчитал на ней пять разных почерков.  
«Надеюсь, мои ребята тебе не сильно докучали.  
Мы уехали.  
В шесть утра уехали, хён! Это несправедливо! Жизнь несправедлива!!! Ча Хагён несправедлив!!! (зачеркнуто)  
Обещай подумать над текстом.  
Кажется, в шкафу еще осталась пачка рамёна — поешь.  
Заодно можешь помыть вчерашнюю посуду (зачеркнуто).  
Хонбин-хён сказал, что ты теперь от нас точно сбежишь (жирно заштриховано).  
Хорошей игры в субботу. Мы будем болеть за тебя.  
Уговори Хагёна уговорить менеджера уговорить директора Хвана отпустить нас на матч, хён!!! (подчеркнуто тремя чертами)  
Про песню не забудь.  
У нас заедает дверной замок. Будешь выходить — надави на дверь плечом».  
Внизу была то ли клякса, то ли раздавленный комар, то ли кривоватое тощее сердечко.  
Написанные слова звучали в голове у Тэгуна настоящими, живыми голосами, как будто он смотрел мультфильм.  
Стоило умыться.

Тэгун наматывал десятый круг по стадиону. Солнце стояло в зените, пот катился по лбу и вискам, стекал за воротник уже влажной футболки, а Тэгун все не останавливался. Бег помогал ему расслабиться, приводил мысли в порядок. Он знал, о чем сейчас болтают работники стадиона, раскатывающие по полю пласты нового газона:  
— Робот Чон опять перешел в режим «турбо». Понеслось.  
Обычно Тэгун во время бега включал в плеере скрипку и мог на какое-то время вывалиться из реальности, забыть о том, что на стадионе, кроме него, еще кто-то есть и этот кто-то за ним наблюдает. Но сейчас он слышал только стук своих кроссовок по покрытию и размеренное дыхание. Расчерченная ровными полосками дорожка не имела ни конца, ни начала — по этому пути можно было двигаться вечно. Когда Тэгун бежал очень долго, она начинала казаться ему лентой Мёбиуса. С нее невозможно было сойти, двигаться можно было либо вперед, либо назад и никогда в сторону.  
Каждый раз, заканчивая очередной круг, он бросал взгляд на здоровые часы, висевшие на стадионе с тех пор, как Тэгун себя помнил. Еще с отцом они приходили сюда на матчи и слушали, как комментатор отсчитывает время по этим самым часам. Сейчас они казались островком ветхости на новом, недавно отреставрированном стадионе.  
Тэгун даже как-то спросил у аджосси из стаффа, почему старые часы до сих пор не поменяли. Тот только покачал головой и ответил, что молодежь ничего не понимает в традициях. Тэгун действительно не понимал, зачем изо всех сил цепляться за старое, очевидно изжившее себя, но дядюшке возражать не стал.  
Тэгун закончил еще один круг и вдруг остановился как вкопанный. Возле часов возились рабочие.  
— Изверги! Эти часы еще первую победу Ча Бомгыны видели. Ничего святого для них не осталось, — услышал Тэгун позади себя, но не обернулся.  
Старые часы демонтировали. Наверняка, на их месте повесят новые, современные, электронные, без циферблата, зато с кучей наворотов. Тэгун ожидал, что ощутит облегчение, но когда тяжелую металлическую дуру спустили вниз, захотелось подойти и погладить — провести пальцами по ржавому корпусу с облупившейся краской. Лежавшие на земле часы казались такими же отвратительно жалкими, как отработавший свое и вышедший в тираж спортсмен.  
А сколько он сам сможет гонять мяч по стадиону? Лет десять в профессиональном спорте — потолок. А если травма — и того меньше. Дальше либо в тренеры, либо в бизнес.  
Почему-то вспомнилось низкое хрипловатое Воншиково «Time is over». Тэгун тряхнул головой: нет, его время еще не вышло, и ему нужно успеть сделать как можно больше. Например, добежать до конца этой чертовой ленты Мёбиуса.  
Тэгун, наконец, включил в плеере скрипичный концерт и двинулся дальше по беговой дорожке. На снятые часы он больше не смотрел: было неприятно, что вся эта история его задела. 

Вечером, хотя уже скорее ночью, раздался звонок — номер был незнакомым. Обычно Тэгун не отвечал на такие вызовы, но в этот раз почему-то поднес телефон к уху. Голос Воншика сложно было не узнать.  
— Ты свободен сейчас?  
— Я собирался спать.  
Тэгун не соврал. Он действительно уже почистил зубы.  
— Значит, свободен. Найдешь студию? Хотя лучше кину координаты — покажешь таксисту. 

Воншик был в студии один: сидел на полу возле ноутбука и увлеченно гонял по экрану ползунок эквалайзера.  
— У тебя глаза красные.  
Он, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, угукнул и подпихнул к бедру Тэгуна пакет с чипсами: мол, ешь. У Чон Тэгуна спортивная диета, важный матч на днях, режим сна и, в общем, режим жизни. Чон Тэгун сидел в два часа ночи на другом конце Сеула, смотрел через плечо Воншика на горящий экран и хрустел чипсами.  
— Принес текст?  
Тэгун выложил перед ним свернутый вчетверо, довольно помятый лист бумаги. Воншик покачал головой и снова уставился на свой экран:  
— Так не пойдет. Читай.  
Тэгун читал тихо, но нужды орать и не было. Воншик сидел совсем близко, кивал в такт словам и тер пальцами губы — было непонятно, нравится ему или нет.  
«Словно по ленте Мёбиуса, мы движемся по кругу.  
Мне снова снится сон, где я держу тебя за руку.  
Но если ты действительно хочешь уйти — попробуй.  
Уходи, наступи на мое бьющееся сердце.  
Прямо сейчас».  
— Ты так боишься отношений?  
— Что?  
— Ты говорил, что песня не понравилась, потому что удерживать кого-то — значит терять самого себя, так?  
— Так.  
— А отпустить — значить сохранить себя целым.  
— Так.  
— И тогда, может, проще вообще ни с кем не сближаться?  
Тэгун помолчал и только потом ответил:  
— У меня нет таких проблем.  
— Я же не дурак — чувствую, что вокруг тебя как будто силовое поле — сантиметров тридцать, ближе не подходи, убьет.  
— Это неправда.  
Воншик резко развернулся и оказался прямо лицом к лицу с Тэгуном. Тот дернулся было, но все же сдержался. Скулы полыхнули огнем, хотелось немедленно отстраниться, но это значило признаться сейчас во лжи. Тэгун набрал в грудь воздуха и старался выдержать взгляд Воншика. А тот, казалось, был полностью спокоен: рассматривал лицо Тэгуна и не торопился отодвигаться.  
— Зачем тебе это? — наконец процедил сквозь зубы Тэгун. — Ты просил меня прийти, чтобы работать или психоанализом заниматься?  
— Мне не все равно, о чем будет моя песня. И не все равно, как ее споет тот, кто окажется со мной на одной сцене. Не все равно, когда я чувствую между нами стену.  
Тэгун молчал и тихо, про себя, злился. Сдаться и отстраниться сейчас было бы глупо. Он соврал по-детски тупо и бессмысленно. Соврал на автомате: просто привычно выставил еще один щит. Его раздражало тяжелое дыхание Воншика и тиканье часов за спиной. От них на защите Тэгуна появлялись трещины.  
— Хочу кое-что попробовать, — сказал Воншик. — Мне просто интересно, насколько ты можешь меня подпустить. Извини, хорошо?  
И коснулся губами губ Тэгуна. Это не было поцелуем — просто коротким быстрым прикосновением, но Тэгуна обожгло, и он дернулся, как от удара током.  
— Какого хрена ты творишь?  
Воншик улыбался.  
— А ты все-таки живой, Чон Тэгун. Робот Чон.  
Тэгун поднялся на ноги — его стул, отъехав, долбанулся о стену.  
— Я просто хочу тебя разбудить, — сказал Воншик.  
Тэгуна не нужно было будить: у него и без того сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. Он давно такого не испытывал, даже когда забивал мяч на последней минуте в ворота Сувона.  
— Если все же передумаешь, приходи в субботу.

Тэгун был сам не свой всю неделю. И на матче с «Инчхон Юнайтед» он играл в полноги, тренер орал на него, орал на всю команду, срывал голос и к семидесятой минуте уже только хрипел, но добиться результата не смог. «Чонбук Хёндэ Моторс» слил победу с разгромным «0:4» на табло.  
«Да-а, похоже, в этот раз Робот Чон оказался не готов. Но посмотрите на его выражение лица. Кажется, в первый раз мы видим на нем хоть какие-то эмоции».  
Ночью Тэгун не мог уснуть, ворочался — простыни были горячими и пахли стиральным порошком, — включал и выключал музыку, мучил пульт от телевизора и наконец поднялся с кровати. Все его щиты на глазах покрывались ржавчиной, шли трещинами, расползались по швам, как гнилая ткань. С этим нужно было что-то делать.  
До студии Воншика по пустому ночному Сеулу — не больше получаса. Таксист долго искал сдачу, и Тэгун не стал ждать, оставил ему пятьдесят тысяч. Он боялся остановиться и не дойти до студии, боялся вернуться назад. 

— Возможно, ты был прав, — Тэгун дышал тяжело: лифт не работал, и пришлось подниматься на пятый этаж пешком. — Возможно, я даже хотел бы это изменить.  
Воншик выглядел сонным и уставшим, у него были красные глаза, футболка мятая и вся в каплях кофе. Кажется, он мало что понял из сказанного Тэгуном. Просто кивнул на диван: мол, садись, разберемся. Я свел песню — хочешь послушать? И снова наклонился близко-близко — правда, в этот раз (Тэгун был почти уверен) без какой-то задней мысли, просто наклонился и нажал play.  
Песня называлась «Вечность». На стене настойчиво тикали часы, подсказывая: скоро начнет светать. Но Тэгун с Воншиком этого не слышали.

***

_Время вышло._

 

Чон Тэгун признается во всех интервью, что не любит отвлекаться на посторонние занятия. Это не совсем правда: прямо сейчас он стоит на сцене, и впервые тысячи собравшихся в зале человек ждут от него не хорошей подачи или красивого гола, впервые ему не нужно соревноваться ни с самим собой, ни с соперником, впервые его поддерживает весь стадион. Впервые ему хочется смотреть не на мяч, а на тех, кто сидит на трибунах. Хочется, но все еще немного страшно — горло сжимает спазмом, и Тэгун проглатывает очередное слово. Хёк — шебутной и доебистый мелкий дебил Хёк — подхватывает, помогает, вытягивает, кладет руку Тэгуну на плечо.  
Воншик произносит как заклинание: «Время вышло». И Тэгуну кажется, что его лента Мёбиуса начинает рваться где-то посередине.  
Прямо сейчас.


End file.
